


The Best Easter Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny watched over the kids, as they slept, They talked about the day, Was it a good day?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	The Best Easter Ever:

*Summary: Steve & Danny watched over the kids, as they slept, They talked about the day, Was it a good day?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful Easter Sunday, Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were enjoying hosting the festivities this year, All of their ohana were enjoying themselves, Especially the kids, who just make everything so much better. Starting with an egg hunt, & then a wonderful family dinner, which was catered by Kamekona, who actually followed tradition, Especially, Since he made his cousin full partner in all of his businesses.

 

The Sky was a perfect crystal blue, & everyone was watching Sara, Charlie, & Joanie having so much fun, & then disaster struck, Joan McGarrett, Mary-Ann McGarrett's Daughter, & Steve's Niece fell & skinned her knee, & her egg broke, that she just found, & she was getting close to the same amount as her friends, & love ones. "Shhh, It's okay, Joan, We can find more", Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter said, as she reached her cousin first, & comforted her, while Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's Son, & Honorary Nephew to the others, & Sara Diaz, Chin-Ho Kelly's Niece, & Honorary Niece to the others, looked on with concern. They looked at each other, & each took an egg out of their basket, so it would be even. 

 

"Here, Joanie, This is for you", Charlie said, as he smiled at her, & Sara said with a nod, "Now, We have an even amount", "That is really nice of you", Grace said, she smiled at them, as she was helping them during the hunt, "hank ouuuu", the little girl said softly. "Ready to find some more eggs ?", The Three Children nodded, & she leading them back to their spot, "Let's go", she said, & they continued on with their hunt.

 

Samantha Grover said with a smile, as she watched the kids having so much fun, "They are so cute", & her brother, Will Grover, said with a bigger smile, "They sure are", & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, "I was thinking, Since Charlie & Sara did the right thing, They should get a little something bigger for this Easter", Captain Lou Grover nodded, & said, "Yeah, It reinforces that they did the right thing", His wife, Renee Grover, agreed, "Yeah, But what ?", Officer Kono Kelly said with a disappointing sigh, "We did not get enough supplies", Her husband, Adam Noshimuri, hated to see that sad look on his wife's face, & agreed, "Yeah, But we will figure something out", Danny & Steve smiled, & said, "We got that covered", The Five-O Commander said with a nod, "You'll see what it is, When the kids are finished with the Egg Hunt", Steve's Sister, Mary-Ann, said with a smile, "We can't wait", & everyone echoed the sentiment.

 

When the kids were all through, Grace, Samantha, & Will all helped them divide up their share of their loot, & the kids were happy with what they got. Dinner happened, & the atmosphere was just perfect, Everyone was having a great time. Steve nodded to Danny to get their surprise, The Former Seal called them over, "Joanie, Here's a chicky for you", & handed over one of the stuffed animals. Then, Danny said, as he held out the two remaining animals to his son, & niece, "You guys get these, Cause you were good to your cousin", & their eyes went big, & everyone else laughed at their reaction.

 

The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "We are _so_ proud of you, Guys, You deserve it",  & the ex-surfer said with a smile, "You sure do, You guys protect each other, which is good, & you know the meaning of ohana", Adam said with a smile, "You love each other, Just know we love you too", Lou & Renee said in unison, "You are great kids", The Older Kids said in unison, "You are cool too", That made the three kids happy to hear.

 

Once, Everything was done, & also the cleanup, Everyone said their goodbyes, & Grace & Charlie were tucked in their beds, Steve & Danny were on the couch, snuggling & cuddling, "This was the best Easter ever", The Blond declared, as he kissed his lover, & Steve smiled, saying, as he agreed, "It sure was", & they shared one more kiss, before they headed for bed, They stayed like that, & just relaxed for awhile.

 

The End.


End file.
